


[Podfic] One Message to Change Your Life Forever

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofOne Message to Change Your Life Foreverby KislethAuthor's summary:Phil’s email and Clint's phone chime as Clint sets down the tray. They look at each other and both try to talk at once.“Clint, no matter what—”“Phil, I’ve been thinking—”
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827934
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] One Message to Change Your Life Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Message to Change Your Life Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269052) by [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth). 



> This is part three of _A Signal Bridges the Way From Me to You_. Parts one and two have already been recorded by [SisterOfWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar) which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/188174).

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xoho39d2klpeucy/One%20Message%20to%20Change%20Your%20Life%20Forever.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:51 | 5.28 MB


End file.
